


Взаимное притяжение

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Хакс из-за непогоды застрял в аэропорту богом забытого городка в Огайо. Но во Вселенной ничто не бывает случайным.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Взаимное притяжение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat).

Хакс всегда доверял своей интуиции. На одном доверии вице-президентом крупнейшей в стране компании по сбыту оружия, конечно, не стать. Но, вдобавок к диплому Колумбийского университета, отличному стратегическому мышлению и отменно вдолбенной отцом выдержке, он еще обладал чертовски хорошим предчувствием. И все его инстинкты буквально вопили о том, что не стоит лично наведываться в этот богом забытый городишко в Огайо.

Но вот он здесь, пытается вернуться в Нью-Йорк после откровенно неудачной встречи. (Сноук в порошок его сотрет, узнав, что эта женщина, Органа, не приняла его предложение.)

Самый позорный момент в карьере Хакса оттягивала лишь нелетная погода. Еще вчера яркое и чистое небо не предвещало настоящую снежную бурю, накрывшую весь север страны. 

Аэропорт, если так можно было назвать крохотное здание с двумя стойками регистрации, одной линией выдачи багажа и бизнес-залом на трех человек, едва вмещал в себя пассажиров двух рейсов.

Конечно, Хакс лишь мельком взглянул на толпу и сразу прошел в более комфортное и соответствующее его статусу место. В бизнес-зале одно из кресел уже занял какой-то добродушный старичок и, посмеиваясь, решал кроссворд. Если бы не костюм от Вествуд и кейс от Майкла Корса, то Хакс принял бы его за местного жителя.

— Добрый вечер, — Хакс из вежливости кивнул ему и сел на двухместный диванчик в сторонке. Старик только буркнул что-то себе под нос и больше не обращал на Хакса никакого внимания.

Между ними находился столик с, боже правый, пластиковым меню. Хакс поморщился, но потянулся к нему. Раз уж ждать предстоит не менее двух часов, то ему придется познакомиться с местным кофе или бокалом вина. Беглый осмотр ассортимента показал, что с вином лучше потерпеть до Нью-Йорка.

Кнопка вызова персонала не работала, и Хакс вынужден был подняться и отправиться на поиски хоть кого-нибудь.

Стоило ему выглянуть за дверь в общий зал, как его оглушил гомон толпы. Хакс тут же поспешил обратно, но в проем юркнула сотрудница аэропорта.

— Сэр, прошу прощения, но мы вынуждены открыть бизнес-зал для пассажиров эконом-класса. Иначе здесь никто не поместится.

Последние слова она произнесла уж слишком жалостливо, и у Хакса не оставалось иного выбора, как отступить. Он едва успел занять свое место, как в зал ввалилась кучка оборванцев. По крайней мере, они так выглядели. Трое парней и девушка в самой потрепанной одежде, которую доводилось видеть Хаксу. А он в жизни повидал-таки многое. Один парень все же выделялся щегольской винтажной курткой и шейным платком, в то время как другой, высокий, облачился в нечто черное, что отчасти подходило под категорию худи или мантию, но лишь отчасти. Темнокожий парень и девушка имели вид еще более плачевный.

Компания была шумная и с огромными походными рюкзаками, что привело Хакса в замешательство. В декабре в поход можно пойти разве что в Мексике.

Тот самый высокий в худи-мантии хмуро осмотрел зал и повелительным жестом указал девушке на свободное место на диванчике.

— Еще чего, Бен! — девушка скорчила рожу. — То, что я женщина, не означает, что я не могу сесть с Финном и По. Тем более мы не доиграли, да, парни?

Она растолкала парней и уселась между ними на полу, прямо под батареей, у каждого из них оказались с собой небольшие коврики. Хакс инстинктивно потер руки, в зале и правда чувствовалась прохлада.

— Рей, хочешь проиграть еще пятерку? — подмигнул ей парень в платке.

— Неправда, По, я мастер, спроси Финна.

Троица тут же выудила откуда-то колоду карт и, взяв пример со старичка, абстрагировалась от окружающего мира.

Бен, озираясь, покрутился вокруг своей оси и рухнул в конце концов на диван. Несмотря на явное презрение к поведению девушки, он довольно ухмыльнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее. Хакс замер от осознания, насколько легкая улыбка украсила это не самое симметричное лицо в мире. Он даже не сразу отреагировал на то, что Бен расставил свои длиннющие ноги так широко, что коленом касался ноги Хакса.

— Рей считает, что этот циклон — последствие плохой экологии, — доверительно сообщил он Хаксу.

— Да! — выкрикнула девушка. Хакс вздрогнул, решив, что она подслушивает. Но Рей всего лишь победно вскинула кулак, радуясь выигранной партии в карты.

— Мы летим на митинг в Атланту, — почему-то Бен решил, что он может найти в Хаксе собеседника. И в самом деле с ним было больше шансов, чем со старичком с кроссвордом.

— М-м-м, — промычал Хакс. Он нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по ручке диванчика. Бен расценил этот жест опять по-своему.

— Точнее, они летят, а я... сопровождающий, — Бен будто выплюнул последнее слово. — Рей нужен присмотр. Хотя мать, безусловно, охотнее бы доверила ее Финну или чертову Дэмерону.

— Угу, — Хакс уткнулся снова в меню, размышляя, что согласен даже на местный бокал пива. Наконец, носящаяся в панике туда-сюда сотрудница аэропорта заметила его отчаянные взгляды и услужливо наклонилась к нему.

— Вы что-то хотели, сэр? Должна предупредить, остался лишь черный кофе.

— Кто-то сказал «кофе»? — Рей тут же вскинула голову, и игра в карты временно приостановилась. — Принесете нам тоже?

— Мисс, — парень в платке, По, очаровательно улыбнулся сотруднице. — А где наше горячее питание?

— Да, — встрял Финн. — По закону оно нам положено в случае длительной задержки.

— Это так, — растерялась сотрудница. — Но если она составляет…

— Ой, да без разницы, два часа или три. Посмотрите в окно, мы тут застряли на всю ночь, — Рей повысила голос так, что даже старичок поднял голову и целую долгую секунду почему-то разглядывал Хакса.

— Ирландия, — изрек он и снова углубился в свой кроссворд.

— Эй, я не ирландец, — возмутился Хакс. Многое не могло пробить его броню невозмутимости. Но только не стереотип, что все рыжие — непременно ирландцы.

— Так что там с питанием? — По подмигнул сотруднице аэропорта, и та, видимо, не выдержав такой атаки, кивнула и быстро ретировалась в служебные помещения.

— Очередная победа По Дэмерона, детка, — Финн перегнулся через Рей и притянул к себе По для легкого поцелуя в щеку. По этим не ограничился и, пока Рей строила рожицы, за ее спиной увлеченно начал сосаться со своим парнем.

— Да, друзья моей кузины — геи, какие-то проблемы? — Бен спросил так внезапно и грубо, что Хакс понял, что все это время пялился на чужое проявление чувств на публике. Последнее, к слову, он не одобрял.

— Нет, — отрезал Хакс, посмотрев Бену прямо в глаза. Хотелось показать, что он не какой-то замшелый гомофоб. — Напротив, — добавил он уже мягче, опять залипнув на лицо Бена.

Почти шоколадного цвета глаза были живыми и теплыми, что мало вязалось с испытывающим взглядом Бена. Хакс сглотнул и посмотрел чуть ниже. Лучше от этого не стало. Массивная фигура всколыхнула в Хаксе что-то, чего он был лишен очень давно. Успешную карьеру и личную жизнь он не никогда не совмещал.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Бен, который словно принялся гипнотизировать его. — Так ты не ирландец, да?

Соврать не получилось.

— Наполовину, — сказал Хакс. Мысленно он признался себе, что не на самую лучшую половину.

— Мать? — Бен продолжил прямолинейный допрос.

— Отец, — Хакс хотел уже прекратить это, с позволения сказать, общение, когда собеседник протянул ему руку.

— Бен.

— Да, я слышал, — Хакс неохотно ответил на рукопожатие. Бен еще крепче стиснул его ладонь. Кожа у него была грубовата, как и он сам, весь. Но от него исходило такое тепло, что Хаксу немедленно захотелось прижаться к нему. Все же его легкий костюм и неизменное черное пальто не соответствовали погоде.

— Хакс, — сдался он, и Бен победно улыбнулся. Почти как его кузина до этого, с одной лишь разницей: Хакс ответил улыбкой.

Через некоторое время принесли еду. Пережаренный стейк с овощами для бизнес-класса и кошмарное на вид рагу для эконома. Тем не менее компания под батареей умяли свои контейнеры в два счета. Старичок чинно разложил все на столике и теперь медленно отрезал по кусочку и смаковал каждый. Так что Хаксу ничего не оставалось, как балансировать с едой на коленях. Бен, который ел рагу не так торопливо, как его спутники, нервно ерзал рядом и все глазел на Хакса. В какой-то момент, выругавшись, он отставил свой контейнер и вытащил из рюкзака какую-то книгу большого формата. Хакс едва успел заметить название — «Атлас автомобильных дорог США», — как Бен деловито забрал у него всю посуду и подложил книгу под нее.

— Вот так, — довольный, он снова откинулся на свое место и принялся доедать рагу.

— Спасибо? — прозвучало несколько вопросительно, так как на самом деле Хакс мог и сам сообразить приспособить свой кейс под это дело.

— Я ненавижу это, — Бен неопределенно махнул рукой, но все же пояснил: — Эту дыру. Ты знаешь, в шестнадцать лет я почти сбежал из дома.

— И что же тебя остановило?

— Оказывается, переехать к слишком любящему поучать дяде не означает стряхнуть с себя оковы семейной опеки и бремя наследия якобы влиятельной фамилии.

Хакс рассмеялся. Давно ему не было так легко и просто. Бен, безусловно, раздражал своей наглостью и манерами, но Хакс чувствовал в нем что-то равное себе. Словно они два генерала на одном поле битвы.

— Рей — дочь твоего дяди? — Хакс сам не знал, зачем углубился в тонкости родственных отношений Бена. Может, хотел лучше понять его или совсем заскучал.

Однако Бен неохотно, но ответил:

— Да, приемная. Мы не знаем ее биологических родителей.

— Ладно. — Хакс умолк. Любопытство требовало расспросить Бена о его собственных родителях, но он, как никто другой, понимал, насколько эта тема может оказаться болезненной. 

Бен словно прочел его мысли и благодарно кивнул, как бы говоря: «Спасибо, что промолчал».

В зал вернулся Финн, оказывается, за беседой и поздним ужином Хакс и не заметил, что тот отлучался.

— Короче, расклад такой. Вылеты перенесены на пять утра, большинство едет в мотель, автобус уже на парковке.

— Никуда мы не поедем, — сразу заявила Рей и поудобнее прижалась на своей импровизированной лежанке к По.

— Она права, — рассудительно сказал Бен. — Всех повезут к Маз, а это полтора часа в один конец. Только время потеряем.

— Что ж, мне и здесь комфортно, — По закинул руку назад, на батарею и так, полусидя, собрался спать. Хакс с любопытством отметил, что Финн не стал ложиться возле своего парня, а обнял Рей с другой стороны.

— Не пялься, — шепнул Хаксу Бен. — Но да, иногда мне тоже кажется, что втроем они не только дружат.

Хакс честно попытался скривиться от таких подробностей про малознакомых ему людей, но Бен лишь толкнул его в бок и рассмеялся. Он всего просто пошутил. Откашлявшись и напустив на себя собранный вид, Хакс посчитал нужным направить все свое внимание на старичка. Не улыбаться же ему глупо Бену.

— Сэр, вы слышали про мотель?

— Автор теории взаимного притяжения тел, — старик оторвался от кроссворда и задумчиво уставился на Хакса, будто они вместе решали кроссворд, а не пережидали метель в маленьком, продуваемом зале аэропорта.

— Ньютон, — машинально ответил Бен. — Что? Думаешь, мы тут совсем необразованные?

Последнее было адресовано Хаксу, которому стало немного обидно, что каким-то неведомым ему образом он дал понять Бену, что сомневается в нем. Этот парень, по сути, мальчишка в глазах Хакса, не должен был значить для него ровным счетом ничего, верно?

Наконец появилась сотрудница аэропорта, чтобы отвести желающих к парковке. Старичок охотно пошел за ней, излишне энергично размахивая кейсом. Бен жестом дал понять, что спящая у батареи компания остается здесь и он вместе с ними. Жаль, Хакс был бы не прочь пообщаться с ним дольше, может, их даже заселили бы в один номер.

Разумно рассудив, что мотель не резиновый, а о его санитарном состоянии он вообще не в курсе, Хакс принял решение остаться в зале аэропорта. И это нисколько не было связано с тем, что с Беном под боком он даже отчасти согрелся.

Хакс мог бы перебраться в освободившееся одинокое кресло, но продолжил сидеть на диванчике. Напротив, он заказал бутылку вина и расположился с комфортом. Ночь обещала быть долгой и волнующей.

Давно перевалило за полночь, когда от бутылки осталась лишь треть. Незаметно для себя они стали передавать ее другу другу. Бен оказался достойным противником в игру «Казню, уничтожу и скину со скалы», разумно рассуждал о легализации оружия и тоже считал, вся политическая система страны насквозь прогнила. Они шепотом орали друг на друга, а потом Хакс обнаружил себя беззвучно хихикающим куда-то в шею Бена. Кажется, они обсуждали казус, приключившийся с одним из сенаторов, а в голове шумело от дешевого вина.

— Извини, — он тут же отстранился и отвел взгляд, пытаясь одернуть задравшийся пиджак. Недолго повозившись с ним, Хакс вовсе расстегнул его и снял с себя.

Бен напрягся и более чем взволнованно проследил за нехитрыми манипуляциями Хакса. Он подался чуть вперед и сглотнул, затем облизнул губы и продолжил разглядывать его.

Хаксу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю вместе с чертовым аэропортом, и плевать, что тогда он точно никуда отсюда не улетит.

То ли сказывалось выпитое вино, то ли до комичного полуромантическая обстановка с изредка всхрапывающими соседями на полу, но Хаксу ни разу в жизни не хотелось никого поцеловать так, как Бена, сидящего напротив.

Но он все смотрел и смотрел, тщетно пытаясь понять, кроется ли за этим что-то большее или это обычное взаимное притяжение тел. Хакс мог бы поиронизировать, но вместо этого вскочил с дивана и позорно сбежал в прилегающую к бизнес-залу уборную.

Не успел он остановиться и глубоко вдохнуть, как дверь за ним хлопнула. Сильные руки рывком прижали его к холодному кафелю стены, а мягкие, пухлые губы вовлекли в грубый, но такой полный отчаяния и нерастраченного желания поцелуй. Хакс ответил с охотой, не замечая, как стонет в ответ и выгибается от возбуждения.

Он потерся стояком о чужое бедро, и Бен оторвался от него. Но лишь затем, чтобы рухнуть перед ним на колени.

Он довольно ловко расстегнул штаны и принялся ласкать член Хакса прямо через белье. Любимая прелюдия Хакса. Он откинул голову назад и инстинктивно схватил Бена за длинные пряди волос. Тот не слишком долго держал его в напряжении.

Бен высвободил член и сразу же насадился на него ртом, не утруждая себя облизыванием головки, дрочки и всем тем, что делали с Хаксом случайные партнеры.  
Никто и никогда не смел так грубо и напористо отсасывать ему в общественном туалете богом забытого городишки. Хакс все кусал губы, боясь громко застонать и тем самым привлечь нежелательное внимание. С другой стороны, ему было глубоко плевать, застанет ли его кто-нибудь сейчас в столь неприглядном виде.

Он бросил взгляд вниз, и зрелище, по правде говоря, завораживало. Красные и уже распухшие губы Бена вокруг его члена грозили стать главной сексуальной фантазией на ближайшие дни, если не недели.

— Ебать, — с глухим стоном он кончил Бену прямо в рот. Тот проглотил все, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и встал, все еще прижимаясь всем телом к Хаксу. Если бы Хакс не был эгоистом, мог бы ответить взаимной услугой.

— Какой ты грязный, — буквально мурлыкнул ему на ухо Бен. — Будь мы в другом месте, обязательно бы выебал тебя, как ты просишь.

Он провел пальцем по его щеке и стремительно вышел из уборной, словно ничего не случилось.

Хакс еще немного времени простоял у стены, выравнивая дыхание. Затем привел себя в порядок и вернулся в зал.

Бен умостился все на том же диванчике, прикрыв глаза. Не факт, что он уже спал, но у Хакса совершенно не осталось сил. Последнее, что он помнил, как привалился к теплому боку Бена и сам заснул.

За час до вылета их разбудила сотрудница аэропорта. Хакс растерянно поморгал глазами, обнаружив, что Бен деликатно оттолкнул его на другой конец диванчика. Его кузина с дружками, веселые и довольные, уже перешучивались, потягивались до хруста в суставах и суматошно собирали лежанки.

Самолет в Нью-Йорк отправляли первым. Когда Хакс это услышал, то сразу проверил реакцию Бена. Но тот так поспешно отвернулся, что на какое-то мгновение Хакс почувствовал сожаление. А он давно не испытывал ничего подобного.

За окном начинался рассвет. Хакс медленно одевался и пытался пригладить растрепавшиеся за ночь волосы. В голову лезли мысли о том, что было бы, если бы это Бен испортил его всегда безукоризненную прическу. Наверное, Хакс разозлился бы для вида, но не возражал бы каждый раз, как Бен это делал. Он все еще помнил о его обещании заняться настоящим сексом. Мысль будоражила, и осторожные фантазии о большем — тоже.

Хакс редко отходил от своих намеченных и взвешенных планов, и все же интуицию он ценил превыше всего. Поэтому он подошел к Бену сзади и слегка коснулся локтя, чтобы обратить внимание на себя:

— Ты все еще хочешь лететь в Атланту?


End file.
